¡Es Complicado!
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Mi vida era completamente normal, todo lo normal que podía ser la vida de una universitaria, pero todo había cambiado en el momento en el que Light había decidido ser sincero conmigo...


_**Nota Aria: Hola! bueno, debo confesar que he estado muy ausente por estos rumbos, pero bueno... aqui les traigo un pequeño fic que siendo sincera ya habia pensado tiempo atras, incluso este capitulo lo escribi hace como dos años pero no habia retomado la historia por falta de tiempo o quizas de inspiracion.**_

 _ **Más que nada este fic tiene capitulos cortos escritos desde mi celular, ya que en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para crear algo mas largo... espero ya que es corto poder traerlo mas seguido para ustedes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Deaht Note no me pertenecen, lo unico que me pertenece es la siguiente historia traida a ustedes sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir ¡a leer! espero les guste y ya saben pueden dejar su comentario, ya que es gratis y ayuda a la autora a motivarse y continuar mas seguido.**_

* * *

 **¡Es... Complicado!**

 **Prólogo:**

—¡Aaaaah! —solté un grito desesperada mientras me cubría los oídos con mis manos. — ¡ya no lo soporto más! —declare en voz alta, casi gritando, consiguiendo milagrosamente atraer la atención de esos dos y callar la discusión en el proceso.

Las miradas que se posaron en mi me interrogaron de inmediato, al menos habían parado con su estúpida discusión de una vez, y yo les devolví la mirada furiosa y visiblemente desesperada conseguí empujar a esos dos pedazos de mi tormento metiéndolos en la primera habitación que encontré más cerca, que resultó ser la mía, sin darles tiempo a quejarse les cerré prácticamente la puerta en la nariz asegurándome en atrancar la puerta.

—¡Misa! —la voz de Light se dejo escuchar dentro de la habitación mientras sentía como la puerta era golpeada con el puño que seguramente pertenecía a mi castaño amigo, recargue el peso en la puerta para evitar que los intentos de aquellos dos de abrir la puerta fueran efectivos, aunque con la fuerza de esos dos si unían fuerzas podían abrirla con facilidad... claro que eso no pasaría, estaban muy ocupados enojados entre ellos que ni siquiera lo intentarían. —abre la puerta ahora mismo —y las quejas no tardaron en llegar.

—Ustedes, par de idiotas... —les grite con rabia, ciertamente había llegado a mi limite y ya no podía soportar más peleas absurdas entre esos dos ¡me volverían loca! —... o hablan entre ustedes sin discusiones y solucionan de una vez su problema o se quedan encerrados ahí por el resto de sus miserables vidas —declare con voz un poco ronca, gritar me irritaba la garganta y deformaba un poco mi voz era por eso que odiaba hacerlo.

Mi respiración se encontraba agitada, mis mejillas seguramente se encontraban roja de coraje, mis ojos quizás reflejaban frustración acumulada y enojo, mi cabello estaba totalmente desordenado ya que eran las siete de la mañana y acababa de despertar aproximadamente veinte minutos atrás por culpa de esos dos ¡por dios! ¿acaso no era un terrible crimen el arruinar el sueño de una bella chica como yo? era domingo, un precioso domingo en el cual tenia planeado dormir hasta más tarde libre de la agotadora universidad.

—Esto es como un secuestro, podrías ir a la cárcel por esto, Amane —escuche la voz de Lawliet del otro lado, simplemente bufé rolando los ojos ¿ir a la cárcel? seguramente sería más divertido que escuchar y soportar todas las discusiones de ese par.

—¡Vamos Misa, abre la puerta! no quiero compartir habitación con este sujeto —fue la voz de Light la siguiente en escucharse, pero tan solo la ignore olímpicamente, o arreglaban sus problemas o nunca más saldrían de ahí.

La queja de Light desato nuevamente una discusión entre ellos mientras un pequeño tic comenzaba a nacer en mi ojo izquierdo, definitivamente este día sería muy largo y si tenia que estar recargando mi peso contra la puerta hasta que esos dos dejaran de discutir y prometieran no volverme a molestar con estupideces lo haría, llegado a este punto haría cualquier cosa para obtener de nuevo mi querida y anhelada paz.

Oh, como extrañaba mi hermosa vida sin complicaciones, una hermosa vida de una universitaria común y corriente ¿cuando había cambiado tanto las cosas? ah, si, mi vida había cambiado ocho meses atrás. Ocho meses atrás mi vida aun se podía describir como una normal, mi rendimiento en la universidad era bastante buena, mi día a día no estaba tan llena de estrés como en estos momentos...

Pero todo había dado un giro enorme y había, de cierto modo, trastornado mi vida. Todo había comenzado desde el momento en que Light había decidido ser sincero conmigo.

Un fuerte golpe me saco de mis pensamientos abruptamente, tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que uno de esos dos idiotas había pateado la puerta, forme una mueca de disgusto ¡ese par de animales!

—¡Joder! ¿creen que es barato reparar una puerta? —como respuesta una nueva patada en la puerta, genial, ya podía escuchar a mi casera dándome un sermón de como cuidar las cosas que no eran de tu pertenencia y parlotear de aquí para allá sobre lo irresponsables que eran los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Misa, ya no estés jugando y abre la endemoniada puerta —una nueva patada, sentí como el tic de mi ojo se hacia más grabe, pero no abriría a menos que destrozaran la puerta en pedazos... entonces yo los asesinaría.

Nuevamente me pregunte: ¿Como me había metido en este problema? ¡Ah, ya lo recordaba! Todo era culpa de mi boca que no podía quedarse callada, si, debería conseguir ayuda para mi problema de boca floja... hice una nota mental mientras una nueva patada era dada a la puerta.


End file.
